The Mailman School of Public Health of Columbia University has had a T32 Training Program in Cancer Epidemiology, Biostatisties, and Environmental Health Sciences for 15 years. It has been based on the belief that high-quality investigators in these cancer-related population sciences will require, aside from expertise in their own specific disciplines, a broad-based multidisciplinary perspective in order to conduct and direct effective research programs. In addition, a more than superficial understanding of molecular genetics, clinical oncology, toxicology, and behavioral sciences will be essential. It has been very successful, with 10-12 pre- and postdoctoral trainees annually, who generally have had excellent training and research experiences; most have gone on to successful academic and research careers. The new R25 funding mechanism may provide a better vehicle for some of our trainees and for developing new educational approaches. Many of the elements necessary for an R25 are already in our T32, i.e., a cross-disciplinary approach to cancer prevention and control, an in-depth research experience, and a large faculty in the population sciences with numerous funded research projects in cancer. In this resubmission, we propose to extend our program by providing more training in behavioral issues in cancer control research. Also, aside from a number of required and recommended courses within the School of Public Health, we propose an innovative specialized curriculum, with several 1-2 month modules in year 2 which will give trainees hands-on experience outside their major areas: data collection and interviewing in a clinical setting; behavioral research; laboratory research; health services and outcomes; and data analysis. Each trainee is also required to take courses in pathology, research ethics, and research funding; undertake an in-depth multidisciplinary project with a focus in their area of specialty; and make two presentations/year at a multidsciplinary weekly conference. Postdocs will be required to submit research grant proposals that will undergo "mock" peer review by the faculty. For this specialized program, we would reduce our number of trainees to 6 (3 predoc, 3 postdoc). A Program Coordinator for day-to-day operations and a more detailed evaluation plan for the program have been added. An Advisory Committee will oversee recruitment, performance and evaluation of the trainees. The Training Program will utilize the rich research environment of the Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center, New York Presbyterian Hospital, Harlem Hospital, the Washington Heights/Harlem communities, and New York City.